The field of the present invention relates to hunting apparel. In particular, methods and apparel are disclosed for attenuating electromagnetic fields emanating from a hunter.
Successful hunting requires that the hunter approach a prey animal closely enough to make a kill, by gunshot, bowshot, or other means. Hunting apparel typically includes adaptations for enabling the hunter to approach the prey animal without detection by the animal (or at least making such detection less likely).
Alternatively, a hunter can remain stationary and wait for a prey animal to approach his/her position. A hunter typically employs a hunting blind for concealment while awaiting the approach of the prey animal. A hunting blind typically includes adaptations for enabling the hunter to remain undetected by the approaching prey animal (or at least making such detection less likely).
The apparel or blinds used for hunting can also be used by those who wish to observe animals in the wild. Such observation can include photographing, filming, recording, or merely viewing or listening to the animal. By remaining undetected by an animal (or at least by making such detection less likely), one can observe the animal from a closer range and improve the quality of the observation. In the remainder of the present disclosure, most occurrences of the term “hunter” can be equivalently construed as “observer of wildlife” or just “observer,” unless the particular context makes it clear that that equivalence would not apply.
Camouflage clothing, hoods or other headwear, glasses or other eyewear, or hunting blinds are conventionally used to conceal a hunter or wildlife observer. Such visual camouflage causes the hunter to blend in with the surroundings, making him or her less visible to a prey animal. In addition to visual camouflage, hunting apparel or a hunting blind can also include an odor absorber, suppressant, attenuator, or blocker. Examples of various hunting apparel and hunting blinds can be found in the following references, each of which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein:                Pat. Pub No. 2007/0226868 entitled “Low-cost disposable odor-reducing hunting clothing” published Oct. 4, 2007 in the name of Hunt;        U.S. Pat. No. 7,182,091 entitled “Hunting blind and method of use thereof” issued Feb. 27, 2007 to Maddox;        Pat. Pub No. 2006/0147698 entitled “Garments preventing transmission of human body odor” published Jul. 6, 2006 in the names of Carroll et al; and        Pat. Pub. No. 2004/0209051 entitled “Camouflage U.S. Marine Corps utility uniform: pattern, fabric, and design” published Oct. 21, 2004 in the names of Santos et al;        Pat. Pub No. 2004/0107474 entitled “Odor absorbing article of clothing” published Jun. 10, 2004 in the name of Sesselmann.        U.S. Pat. No 6,694,995 entitled “Rapidly-opening hunting blind” issued Feb. 24, 2004 to Ransom;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,632,499 entitled “Hunter camouflage system” issued Oct. 14, 2003 to Marks et al;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,539,966 entitled “Removable cover for a hunting blind” issued Apr. 1, 2003 to Raines et al;        Pat. Pub No. 2002/0069449 entitled “Hood including three-dimensional covering” published Jun. 13, 2002 in the names of Blutstein et al;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,828 entitled “Camouflage items and camouflage material thereon” issued May 16, 2000 to Josephs;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,767,933 entitled “Camouflage eyewear” issued Jun. 16, 1998 to Hagan;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,838 entitled “Camouflage clothing” issued Oct. 14, 1997 to Hollinger;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,655 entitled “Camouflage eyewear” issued May 28, 1996 to Rhoad;        Pat. No. Des. 350,399 entitled “Hunting blind” issued Sep. 6, 1994 to Bodrie;        Pat. No. Des. 337,366 entitled “Hunting blind” issued Jul. 13, 1993 to Baker; and        U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,033 entitled “Camouflaged garment” issued Apr. 20, 1993 to Sheppard et al.        
Both visual camouflage and odor reduction serve to reduce the ability of the prey animal to perceive the presence of the hunter or observer in the animal's environment, by sight and scent, respectively.
It is known that the human body generates electromagnetic fields during normal body functions, and that those fields can increase in strength with increased activity, excitement, emotion, or attention. For example, brain activity, nerve activity, and muscle activity all result in electric fields that emanate from the body. Detection and characterization of such fields is the basis for the conventional clinical techniques of electrocardiography (i.e., ECG or EKG), electroencephalography (i.e., EEG), and electromyelography (i.e., EMG). For the purposes of the present disclosure or claims, “electromagnetic” is intended to denote those fields that have temporal variations well below so-called optical frequencies (i.e., having frequency components no greater than about 1 gigahertz (GHz), typically no greater than about 1 megahertz (MHz), and often no greater than about 1 kilohertz (kHz).
It is also known that at least some animals can detect or respond to electromagnetic fields. For example, sharks detect electric fields emanating from prey by means of special sensing organs called the ampullae of Lorenzini (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ampullae_of_Lorenzini). A shark-repelling system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,980 that generates an electric field to drive away the sharks. Other animals are believed to navigate their natural migratory routes using the earth's magnetic field (http://www.pbs.org/wgbh/nova/magnetic/animals.html).
Fabrics exist that are adapted to attenuate or block electromagnetic fields. They typically include electrically conductive fibers (metal, carbon nanotubes, or other conductive fibers) incorporated into the fabric along with more typical textile fibers. Garments constructed from such fabrics are conventionally used to shield a human wearer from surrounding electromagnetic fields. Such shielding can be usefully employed into safety equipment or apparel, can be worn by or applied to a patient to provide various health or therapeutic benefits, or for other purposes. Examples of such fabrics and their uses can be found in the following references, each of which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein:                U.S. Pat. No. 7,354,877 entitled “Carbon nanotube fabrics” issued Apr. 8, 2008 to Rosenberger et al;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,868,854 entitled “Method and article for treatment of fibromyalgia” issued Mar. 22, 2005 to Kempe;        Pat. Pub. No. 2004/0053780 entitled “Method for fabricating nanotube yarn” published Mar. 18, 2004 in the names of Jiang et al;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,265,466 entitled “Electromagnetic shielding composite comprising nanotubes” issued Jul. 24, 2001 to Glatkowski et al;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,351 entitled “Method of reducing delayed onset muscle soreness” issued Nov. 14, 2000 to Kempe;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,188 entitled “Air permeable electromagnetic shielding medium” issued Apr. 15, 1997 to Lee et al;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,877 entitled “Method of pain reduction using radiation-shielding textiles” issued May 2, 1989 to Kempe; and        U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,473 entitled “Method and article for pain reduction using radiation-shielding textile” issued Mar. 31, 1987 to Kempe.        
There is no teaching or suggestion in the prior art to attenuate or block electromagnetic fields emanating from a human body, or that such attenuation or blocking would be desirable.